


Tales of Shadeshoor: The first integrated supernatural town

by Kitty_trash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Imprinting, M/M, Multi, Pining, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: Welcome to Shadeshoor, built by the Shadeshoor's 12 years ago. A treaty was made, rules are sacred to everyone's survival, but how can this be possible when everyone was fine with being segregated? Join these supernatural teens in their unique experiences, forbidden love, supernatural drug issues. Help us tackle issues of segregation, ageism, ableism, and HUMANITY.Shadeshoor has 5 zonesZone 1 En Towne- Metropolitian area where shops, the Shadeshoor School for Supernatural Beings, the Shadeshoor hospital for Supernatural Beings, and the student favorite "Van's coffee shop" are.Zone 2 The Cliffs- The Shadeshoor's made a peace treaty with the werewolves who have been there for centuries. The Cliff's are rampant with crime, rogue weres, and poverty. Many Native American's live here and closely resembles a Native American reservation. Pack Diner is here, a fan favorite among the packs hosted on The Cliffs. There are 3 packs on the cliffs: Blood Moon Pack, Green Moss Pack, and the Spirit Walker Pack. There was once four packs.Zone 3 The Caves: Where the fae people live and the Shadeshoor's have made a treatyZone 4 The Valley: Witches and woodland creatures live on sacred land.





	Tales of Shadeshoor: The first integrated supernatural town

**Author's Note:**

> This world is many MANY years (12) in the making! It is intricate and will take time to fully understand. I am writing this as a "slice of life" so you will figure out as you read! This is my first time posting original content with original characters so please, go easy on me.  
> If you have a scenario or as we get deeper in there are characters you want to see in a certain situation please feel free to request!  
> Please enjoy :)  
> *Disclaimer-- there will be A LOT of photos from the internet included as I want to help the reader see who I see. I DO NOT OWN THESE PHOTOS AND IF I ACCIDENTALLY USE A PHOTO OF SOMEONE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION PLEASE MESSAGE/COMMENT IMMEDIATELY AND I WILL REMOVE IT :D

They don’t warn you about the pain. They all say, “You’ll grow soon enough” but they never say, “Soon your bones and muscles will be ripped apart and filled in with new bone and muscle which will accelerate your aging process. By the way, it’s going to hurt like hell”. He lay on the bathroom floor now, sweat in his hair, puke on his mouth, brow furrowed as he wondered what he did to deserve this. He didn’t ask to be supernatural. 

He groaned and sat up awkwardly, getting used to his long limbs. He rubbed his temples and looked around, realizing things looked different when you grew, how small the toilet and shower actually were, the light burned his eyes. He looked down at his naked body and grimaced. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door, “Torb, dinner,” his mother’s broken, accented English said through the door. 

“Mom,” Torbey said quietly, testing his own voice. Still soft, still quiet. 

“Ah, Torbey, did you grow?” his mother’s excited voice chimed through the door. Her excitement cut him like a knife. 

“Yes, mama,” his voice was still thick with an accent as well, which he had secretly hoped would change as he grew. 

She squealed as he slightly opened the door. “Handsome boy!” she exclaimed as she cupped her hands around his face. 

“Ma, I need clothes. Could you ask papa for some extras?” being treated like a child though he just grew was embarrassment enough, but asking for papa’s clothes?

She nodded and scuttled away from the bathroom, calling for his father. 

He dressed quickly in his borrowed skin and quickly went down for dinner. Since he had woken up on the floor in the bathroom in this new body there was one person he thought of telling. 

“Hey, Torbey. You tell your friend you grow up?” 

Torbey looked over at his older sister who had grown a year ago as she scrolled through her phone, “How? I do not have a way to contact him.” 

“Tessie,” their father grunted, “get your old phone for your brother.” 

Tessie bounced from the table, opened a drawer in the kitchen and came back holding a flip phone. Torbey paused before he took it, regretting it when he saw the shame in his mother’s eyes as the darted to the floor. 

“This will do until we can go shopping, no?” Papa asked, gesturing to the air. 

Torbey smiled, “Thank you for providing me with this phone, father. It is perfect.” He smiled down at it, waiting patiently to put the one number he knew by memory into it like a secret in a diary. 

He could barely sit through dinner. He knew after dinner he could call him. Text him. Talk to him. Show him he isn’t young anymore. Begin to show him who he really is behind the veil of innocence. 

“Hey Torbey,” Tessie said in a teasing tone, indicating her next words would be as sharp as a knife, “too bad you’re still so small. No one will even notice you grew!” 

Torbey smiled at his sister, rose from his chair, and did a respectful bow, “Not all can grow with the beauty and grace that you did, Tessie,” he turned to his parents, “Thank you so much for dinner, may I be excused for the evening?” 

“Torb, Tessie didn’t mea-” Ma started.

“Yes, son,” his father interjected. 

Torbey was halfway up the stairs before his mother could protest. He was already inputting his number by the time he left the kitchen table. 

He made his way upstairs and plopped onto his bed he heard his father shouting about while putting together, and sent a quick text:

_ I grew! Maybe I can keep up with you and Korish now! ~Torb _

A reply came shortly after:

_ Doubtful, little fox. You can try.~ O _

Torbey smiled at the response, remembering the day he had turned 8 and Osi-san promised to take him out on small animal hunting lessons _. _

_ Osiris kept attempting to teach him how to pounce and trap the small animals but his legs were too short so he could not get enough speed. He looked up at Osiris once they had shifted back and said to him, “Osi-san, I can’t do it.” He brought a small hand up to his wet cheeks and wiped away his own tears, watery eyes boring into his senior’s own.  _

_ Osiris stopped walking and knelt down in front of him, “You can do it, just not yet. Don’t ever tell yourself you can’t do something. You can, you just can’t yet.” As the head pack hazer, he knew how to talk sad pups back to victory, he once explained to Torb when he was crying. _

_ “Osi, why am I so much smaller than you?” Torbey asked after a long silence.  _

_ Osiris laughed and tousled his hair, “Because I’m a werewolf and you,” he said pinching his cheek, “are a werefox. Wolves are bigger creatures. You,” he said while scooping him into his arms, “were destined to be tiny,” he laughed.  _

_ Torbey was quiet for a while longer as his finger found one of Osi-san’s curls and twisted it. This was typical of him, answering when he was ready. Osi knew to give him time to fully process his answer, come up with a response, and get the nerve to speak up, which he gave him now.  _

_ “Will I ever be able to keep up with the wolves like you and Korish?”  _

_ This solicited another chuckle, “Doubtful, little fox,” he reached up and tousled his hair again, almost like he couldn’t help it, “but you can try.”  _

_ Let’s see you all grown up, then? ~O  _

He didn’t take any photos, which was Growing-Up 101. He looked down at his t-shirt and sweatpants and sighed. 

_ I look like every other Japanese boy. You don’t need to see me. ~Torb _

He threw his phone to the bottom of his bed and planted his face into his pillows. He knows the next question. What is it like now that you are old?

Honestly? It doesn’t feel any different from being young. He thought about the body he doesn’t understand, the thoughts he could never have before, it was no different than being young and having no insight to life. He felt his phone vibrate his bed and stalled to answer. That wasn’t a good enough answer to the question he knew would be flashing on his phone. 

_ You know that’s an awful stereotype, right? I happen to care very deeply about a Japanese person so I take deep offense to this massive generalization. ~O  _

He laughed out loud at that and snapped a quick photo of himself in his glasses and sweatpants.

_ If you must ~Torb _

His heart was racing as he hit send. Who knew that the first time you show your new body to the world it would be nerve-wracking? He lay in his bed and felt his headache pulse behind his skull. His eyebrows pinched together in pain as his eyes fell shut. Almost instantly, he was encompassed by sleep. 

He woke up to his phone buzzing in his bed which woke him up with a start. Before looking at the screen he slid the phone to answer, “Hello,” he mumbled softly. 

“Torbey! You are grown now, so you have to attend the pack hazing activities. We start at 5 a.m sharp. Don’t be late.” As soon as he had answered, the other person had hung up. In his sleep, he put his phone back down and was almost back to the land of dreams when Osiris’ words sunk in. He quickly looked at his phone to check the time. His phone glared 4:47 back at him aggressively. 

He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the council hall where he knew the hazing activities took place. The hazing activities were well known within the packs on The Cliffs. Each pack had their own hazing program to make each member of the pack disciplined and orderly. The activities were gruesome, and Torbey’s pack was known for having the harshest hazing community on all The Cliffs.

As he ran he noticed his mind drifting, which Osiris warned him against as everyone in the pack can hear our thoughts once we shift and the bonding ceremony is concluded. _ We must learn to control them _ , Osi would say. He couldn’t help but think about the fact that Osi never messaged him back after he sent his photo. He had thought perhaps he had fallen asleep too, but the Read stamp stared aggressively at him, not letting himself explain the anxiety away. 

He arrived at the council hall at 5:03 to a room filled with newly grown pack members. We are the newborns of July. Osiris and a few other older boys stood at the front of the room while the newborns sat in orderly rows. 

When the door shut behind him the hazers’ eyes were on him, Osiris’ first. 

“What business do you have here?” He shouted. 

Torbey’s eyebrows came together, his stomach falling at the sharpness of his friend’s tone. He stared at Osiris’ serious face, waiting for a smile to break. 

“I said what business do you have here?” he shouted louder. 

Torbey flinched at his volume and said, “I am here for the pack hazing activities,” very quietly while looking at the floor. 

“Speak up or come closer!” he shouted once more. The room was silent. 

Torbey looked around the room but all eyes faced forward. He thought for a moment, staring at the ground. 

“Answer your pack leader,” one of the other hazers shouted, making him flinch once more. His eyes snapped up at the assailant of the assault and narrowed. His feet become unglued and he moved through the crowd, toward Osi and his other pack leaders. He stopped steps in front of them and shouted, “I am here for the pack hazing activities.” 

Osi’s eyes narrowed, “Pack activities began at 5 a.m. You arrived at 5:03 so you must be mistaken. My pack members are on time.” 

There was a low murmur in the crowd as people looked at their watches and noticed the time. He was dead on, without having to look at a watch. 

Torbey took a deep breath, reminding himself that the program is meant to support discipline and order in the pack. “What punishment do you recommend, sir?” His eyes leveled with Osiris’, challenging him, almost. He knew everyone was staring at him, he knew he was the smallest one there, he knew he was the only Asian kid there, but why was Osiris acting like this? 

A look of surprise came over his face for a split second, only to be replaced with an aloof mask, “You will run 10 perimeters for every minute you were late.”

Murmurs. The perimeter of their tribe was 30 miles, some exclaimed. He will faint, other’s worried. 

Torbey kept his eyes level with Osiris’ while everyone whispered about his punishment. 

“You start now.” Osiris broke eye contact and walked to the middle of the room, staring at the crowd of newborns, “What are you whispering about, huh? Link arms! 100 squats!”

Torbey calmly walked the length of the hall before he heard, “Oh, and Torbey! You have morning guard duty tomorrow. Report to guard stand number four at 3 a.m tomorrow for your assignment.” 

Torbey paused while he was walking but did not turn to face him. 

“That’s if you’re done running by then,” his pack leader chuckled wryly. 

Torbey continued on his way out, refusing to look back at him as he left. 

His vision kept coming and going, his peripherals fogged since his 5th perimeter. Red lined everything he saw, orange hues seemed to be coming and going. While he was granted to run the perimeter in shift, he almost thought it may have been better to stay human, upright. At least his now long legs would be able to propel him forward. His small legs scuttered forward, driven only by the discipline his family instilled in him that came with their cultural traditions. This is his punishment, he must finish. 

_ I must finish. I must finish. I must finish _ , he kept repeating this mantra in his head as Osi’s serious face flashed before him, his cold eyes boring into him, asking him to question his authority. In and out his face, blurred vision, his face, blurred vision. He was moments from collapse when he was scooped off of the forest floor by his scruff and thrown into the air. 

Mid-air he shifted back and stared at the boy before him. 

Osi’s cold, calculating eyes met his where he lay on the ground in the dirt, “What lap are you on?” 

His face in the dirt, he attempted to catch a breath. His deep breathing brought dirt into his lungs, causing him to cough. He doubled over into a fetal position on his side, trying to compose himself. 

Osi’s voice came louder, harsher, “What lap are you on?” 

Tears were in his eyes as he attempted to control his breathing and coughing, “Osi-san,” he whispered, reaching his pointer finger forward, all he could do to indicate he needed help, need him, need  _ his  _ Osi-san. He lifted his face from the dirt to look at the boy above him.

The boy’s face softened but he did not move. He stood in his stance, arms behind his back, legs shoulder-width apart. He gave Torbey time to catch his breath and get enough energy to stand before him. 

“Fifteen,” he answered breathlessly, his eyes leveling with his pack leader’s oddly bluish-green ones. 

“You’ve run close to 450 miles?” Osiris put his hand up to his eyes as he looked up at the sun, “It’s 8 o’clock at night. Have you been running all day?” 

Torbey squinted his eyes at him in question, eyebrows coming together in confusion, he paused wondering if his question was a trick one. “Of course I have. It is my punishment.” 

Osiris stared at him, bewildered. He paced in a circle, rubbing the back of his neck to only bring both hands up to rub his face. He muttered something to himself and finally turned back to him, “You will finish the rest of your punishment in sessions. I will assign your sessions and post them to the hazing board in the council hall.” 

“Hai!” Torbey bowed, hands at his sides. He stood upright and turned on his heel, walking through the woods towards his home. 

…

He didn’t know if his legs would carry him home, but somehow he made it through the front door, up the stairs, and into his bed. He quickly set his alarm for 2 a.m, threw his phone on the charger and face planted into his bed, sleep encompassing him like an old lover. Osi’s harsh voice echoing as he drifted to sleep. 

…

His alarm was blaring far too soon. It felt as though he had just drifted to sleep when he was reaching towards his phone and clicking off the disarming quack. He sighed and rubbed his face, getting the buggers from his eyes. He limped to the shower, his leg muscles aching from growing and running. 

He flicked the faucet all the way to hot and let the steam build as he leaned against the sink and massaged his calves. He let out a small sob as he rubbed away the tenderness. He stepped into the shower slowly, letting the hot water and pressure massage his back and shoulders as he leaned against the wall. 

“How can I do another day?” he whispered aloud to himself. He closed his eyes and focused on the water on his skin, pounding into his muscles, cascading down his body, dripping to the shower floor and going down the drain. He breathed the steam in deeply and evenly and thought of Osi-san when he was younger. Smiling in the woods, running around in the dirt, grabbing him by his scruff and tossing him onto his back as they ran. The sun on his dark, soil-stained skin trapped beneath the surface of him. His face as Torbey lay in the palm of his hand, injured.

He quickly reached forward and turned the water off, grabbed his towel, put it over his head and wrapped another around his waist. He opened the door and noticed a figure standing in his room. 

He paused, sensing who it was. “Oh, Osi-san,” he exclaimed, retreating back into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

His heart was racing in his chest as his back lay against the door. His eyes darted around the bathroom, looking for any trace of cloth that could resemble clothing. It was in times like these that he cursed his tidiness. He cracked the door, “Uhh...Osi-san...forgive me but,” he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat, he would never imagine demanding anything of his seniors, and yet, “can you please wait outside in the hall while I dress.” 

“Of course.”

He heard his bedding rustle as Osi-san stood up from where he sat, heard his booted footsteps cross his wooden floor, heard the knob twist and the door release from it’s casing only to be shut back in its place moments later. He waited a few moments to ensure that Osi-san had left before quickly darting into his room and dressing in sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

He crossed his room to the door and opened it, Osiris leaning on the wall opposite. 

“Forgive me,” he bowed, ushering him in, “I do not store clothes in my bathroom.” 

Osi-san kicked off the wall and walked past him into his room. 

He observed Osi-san take in his room. He took it in with him, looking at the pale gray walls with zoo animals pasted to them, a bed thrown into the room with his crib still on display. 

Osi walked up to his nightstand and picked up a picture of a wolf and fox nose to nose. Osi-san and himself on his first hunt after the accident. It was the only thing he added once he had grown. 

Osi set it down gingerly as if it would break under the stress of being touched, changed in any way by the slightest movement or misplacement. It was set into place with a small thud, his thumb lingering a bit longer on the corner of the photo, one brisk rub of the corner of the frame was all he gave Torbey before whirling on him and closing their distance in three paces. 

“I am here to inform you of the rules, regulations, and procedures you must follow while on guard duty.” 

Torbey shook his head just slightly, meeting his eyes as he paused, obviously finishing his rehearsed introduction. Torbey grabbed his elbows behind his back, standing taller as he listened. 

“As you are not a trained guard you will not be running perimeter,” he continued, “you will be in the watchtower ensuring everything runs smoothly. You will answer the phone, walkie the guards, and ensure relief comes on time. If not, you run and fetch them. Understood?” 

Torbey looked at him for a long time before responding, “How did you get in here?” 

“I said ‘understood’, newborn,” he said. 

“How did you get in here, Osi-san?” Torbey repeated after waiting for Osi-san’s words to weigh less, take up less air in the room, to pull air into his lungs once more. 

Osiris looked at him, the silence deafening. Birds were singing, bugs were chirping their evening song, frogs croaked in the small pond behind his house, the wind rustled the leaves, the wind, carrying with it a sense of freshness, like soil after rain, earthly. 

Torbey began to breathe heavily, he didn’t know why or what, but something was growing inside of him as Osi-san’s eyes bore into his. 

Osi opened his mouth to begin to answer, his eyebrows pinched together, his face in a grimace. He stopped, sighed, rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, only to bring both hands up and rub them on his face, something Torbey realized was a habit of his. His arms returned back to his side, only to come up in a shrug, “The same way I always do,” he said, turning and opening his window and expertly sliding himself safely to the roof underneath. Torbey went to the window only to see Osi-san jump to the ground, shift, and run off towards En Towne. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
